


The Tower Caper

by alexcat



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Clint and Nat are on a mission to find something.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2
Collections: In a Flash, Of Elves and Men





	The Tower Caper

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:   
> Philia — Affectionate Love. Philia is love without romantic attraction and occurs between friends or family members.

Clint elbowed her, to move her out of his way. Well, that wasn’t going to happen! He ought to know that. 

“I’m going first,” he told her as he nocked one of his arrows and shot the door. The door fell open after the arrow exploded.

She shoved in front of him, entering the room without caution. She spotted the object they’d gone to retrieve sitting on a counter. She marched over and grabbed it, broke it in half, and handed Clint half. 

“Sam’s mother makes the best cookies anywhere,” Natasha said

Clint couldn’t talk. His mouth was too full.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
